The Angel and the Cat
by KroganThrashballer83
Summary: Every strong warrior needs an even stronger Guardian Angel. Rated M for language, violence and explicit sexual content.  Expanded summary inside. This is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FanFic I've written and was pretty nervous. Wasn't even sure if I was going to post it or not. Whole idea started as little bugs scurrying in my head. What's funny was for a while, I was living out of my phone with all sorts of notes( I actually still am) and decided to let my friends have a look and they liked it. So big shoutout to Sandman7734!

Anyway; this is a 3 arc story about the different phases of my Femshep Kitana. She is Earthborn and a Sole Survivor. A lot of Kitana's attitude on Earth is a reflection of my own attitude, as she constantly has to fight just to stay alive. This is a Femshep/Liara story. I'm hoping to go a bit deeper into the Akuze incident in a new approach that I haven't seen done yet. (And if you've been on my page, you'll know I read A LOT of Femshep/Liara).

Well, lets insert the coin and have a good time, hopefully. i do not own any of these...Know what? YES! I do own all this! I AM ZEUS! Jk, I OWN NOTHING! All characters and names are property of Bioware and Microsoft.

* * *

><p>Kitana shot awake, but held herself completely still, forcing her head against the barrel of her shotgun for stability. She had been using it as a pillow. The early morning Earth air was brisk and chilling, sweeping over her tattered shirt, blowing through the holes and caressing her smooth skin, raising the hair covering her neck and arms.<br>Something was here.  
>Her teal eyes began sweeping the area, though it was hard to see anything in the pre-morning darkness. She just sat, waiting, hardly breathing. Her dark chestnut colored hair matted to her sides, restricting the left and right side of her eyesight. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing but other than the usual outside noises of animals, looters and various sky cars swooshing by nothing stirred in the tiny apartment. Her eyes were finally adjusting to the blackness, allowing her to use the slim ray of light from the moon and neon signs outside, and was able to get a better image of the room before her and make out the sparse broken furniture, green carpeting and yellowed walls. She continued to lay flat on her back, barely letting a breath heave her chest. She only had one option left before her: if two senses had failed her, she would have to rely on her third, knowing it wouldn't. She slowly allowed the morning air to waft into her nostrils. Her breasts began to slowly rise and fall as various smells began to drive into her sinuses as she started sniffing the air. Three distinct smells automatically registered in her mind:<p>

rotting mold, exhaust fumes and…Sand.

The distinct smell of pure cut, fresh opened Red Sand wafted from somewhere in the apartment. Instantly her eyes narrowed and she coolly sprung herself into action, survival instincts grinding into overdrive as her biotics flared around her body. Though she wasn't particularly useful with them, it did make for a threatening display. In one fluid motion, she flung herself straight up in the air, flipped herself and landed on all fours, with nothing more than a hushed swoosh of air, shotgun already in her hand, its barrel raised in front. Safety already off as she never had it on. Even when sleeping.

She tightened her hearing once more as adrenaline coursed through her body, enhancing her senses that had failed before. She focused on the hallway and rooms ahead of her. Shuffling. Scraping. Muttering. She already had an idea as to what she was dealing with. A Sandy. They were no real threat; just a person who would break into apartments or vacant houses, appease their base desires, crash it off for a while and leave, searching for their next fix. She slowly started rising, tensing every muscle, as she started strafing throughout the room, making her way to the hallway.

Every step was carefully calculated and precise. She made damn sure her toes and ball joint took the impact, not allowing her rough, dried heels to scrape the carpeting. Sandies, while not dangerous, were incredibly paranoid and were known to be somewhat volatile in their high state.

_First hand encounter with that shit._

She thought bitterly as she recalled many of the foster families and "clients" she had been with. She rounded a corner, still stalking on her toes and ball like a bird of prey. She heard more scraping and stumbling. She was close. All her senses could confirm this. She could practically taste this fuck, his odor was so pungent. She cocked her gun once. A warning. The shuffling stopped immediately.

"Please…I…I just needed."

The idiot was stumbling over his own words, he was so tweaked. She let out an inaudible sigh. She didn't let her defenses down but she was confident enough to allow her thin heels to come to rest on the carpet. In as deep of a voice she could manage, she ripped out at the Sandy, trying to hide the squeaking of her 13 year old voice.

"I don't know who the FUCK you are and I couldn't give a Turrian's CUNT! You will drag your half dead ass out of here before I finish the job YOU started!"

She remembered when she would flinch at the harshness in her voice. She had long gotten over it. There was a quick fumbling as the intruder began collecting his things.

"Please Mista…I didn't…didn't mean no harm. Just needed a place to chill. Ya let me stay and I could make it worth yur while."

Kitana just smirked. She knew she wouldn't have been able to survive with guns and a tight ass alone. Threats were nothing unless delivered in a tone that carried promise. She had forced her voice to deepen and sound as harsh, cold and intimidating as possible. Of course it also helped that the asshole was high. Rather than respond verbally, she fired a single shot into the roof, emphasizing her earlier warning.

Wood splinters, dust and mold spores cascaded down from the hole and dispersed in the air. as the splinters fell, they began catching in her hair and causing her eyes to twitch as the dust began to settle. The man let out a yelp and string of muffled curses, breaking a lamp as he made a hasty retreat. Stumbling could be heardas he leapt out of the ground floor window, impacting with the concrete. She cocked her gun once more to reload and turned back to the room that had been her refuge for the past two nights.

_Time to move on now. More of those bastards will probably flock to this place. _This was Kitana's rule. Never perch in a place after Sandies break in. _I really liked this place too._ She stopped and looked at an old fashioned digital wrist watch. 6:37. _Only twenty more minutes or so until the sun would be fully risen. Once it was sunup, she would begin her daily rituals of food foraging, drug running and anything else that would ensure survival._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I just got done reading what I posted before and realized that FF decided to be funny and delete some words here and there. This is a re-post of my original chapter. Everything is the same, just with a few words added to make the sentences sound better.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, week later and I want to thank everyone who was willing to give this story a chance. I promise all chapters will be longer and I hope everyone enjoys the story. Reviews are appreciated and welcome.

Once again, I own nothing. All are property of Bioware and Microsoft.

Insert coin for good time.

* * *

><p>Shepard knelt down and began gathering her things. There wasn't much. There never was. Traveling lightly was one of the most important lessons she taught herself. The only things she ever carried with her was her shotgun, some books she had "borrowed" from the local Library, and a photo of her and some other kids from the orphanage she grew up in until the age of ten when she escaped.<p>

She hated the picture. Hated almost everyone in it. She could feel a stone of anger forming in her stomach as she jammed the frame into the satchel she wore around her waist that contained several fake I.D. cards. Flashbacks of torment, fighting and pain began racing through her head like thousands of angry Krogan. The memories were so intense she had to stop her movements, close her eyes and take a deep breath.

She held it for several seconds until the memories ceased their racing and she released it. Once she was physically and mentally recollected, she sat and enjoyed the warmth of the sunless sky that was breaching through the apartment windows. She sighed loudly as the warmth also served as a grim reminder as to what she had to do.

\She stood sharply and made her way to the bathroom, hoping to wash up before her hasty retreat into the streets. The lights snapped on as she entered and panic slightly formed its way on her face as she made a quick motion for the lights to dim until there was nothing more than a dim orange shadow of light casting itself about the small bathroom.

Everyone knew the building was abandoned. It was an old apartment complex built about ten years ago that had been shutdown and condemned for mold and other bacterial growths about two years ago. The city had planned for a rebuild but decided otherwise when human settlements began appearing all across the galaxy and more and more humans took to living in those alien colonies rather than stay on Earth.

_Many neighborhoods suffered the same fat_e.

She thought, turning on the water faucet.

She cupped her thin yet strong hands, allowed the water to fill them and splashed the water in her face. This was her shower for the next day or so.

The oil and dirt buildup in her hair was so thick, it seemed as if it just rejected the water. She had to cup several large handfuls before she was able to transform it from a matted dull brown to a "less dirty" form of thick, matted hair that held a ghost of a reddish highlight. She splashed more water on her face in an attempt to remove the stains and smears from her face and eyes.

One thing that always fascinated people, and herself, was her eyes. They always had a sparkle or some form of shine to them. No matter how cold she made them or how dead she would feel inside. Her eyes wandered around her body in the mirror as she began stretching her tensed, muscular frame. Her stomach was overly toned for someone of thirteen and she was thinner too. Not gangly. She was all muscle. All the fighting she did and running she was forced to do somehow made her body look three years older than it was, though it was her hardened facial features that sold "clients" and gangs the idea she was sixteen and not a thirteen year old girl.

Everything from her strong, thin jaw line, tensed muscular neck and thin cheekbones gave off the attitude of "fuck with me and you wont live long enough to regret it."

Her face now dripping the floor, she tore off a piece of her shirt from the bottom and began wiping her face and hair with it. She could feel a warm chill on her exposed area of toned, flat stomach and belly button.

_Had to find a new shirt anyway_,

she thought as she observed the N7 logo on the front shoulder.  
>It was a "memento" she had pilfered from some horny N7 officer that only had about fifty credits to give her.<br>It was ironic because she secretly wished to enroll in the academy but had no means of paying the tuition fee. Nor was she able to wrap the idea of adapting to a life of taking orders from strangers after doing things her way for so long.

She finished drying herself and was just about to motion for the lights to turn off when there was a series of light tapping followed by a bird call. She knew the signal. She sighed as she shook her head, a shadow crossing her face. Closing her eyes, she simply snapped

"In here."

There was no use to keeping to secrecy. This resulted in the window being reopened and someone climbing in the window.

"How's it hanging Kitty?"

came the sly voice from the room next to the bathroom. Kitana felt a snarl tug on the corner of her black lips. She hated the nickname. And he knew it. Without opening her eyes, she responded aggravation coating her voice, continuing to hide the thirteen year old squeak,

"Just wrapping things up here, Finch."

"Didn't know wrapping things up could be so messy."

He commented as he appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Notice the hole did you? Had to chase off some Sandy earlier. Guy was completely tweaked. Mighta been your dad."

She knew he wasn't listening or caring. She opened her eyes and she caught his gaze traveling the length of her body, pausing on the exposed area of her backside.  
>Not even Finch knew her real age, though it still sent shivers down her back. At this point she decided to drop the pleasantries and get down to business. She adopted an edge into her voice as she turned to face him.<p>

"The hell do you want Finch and make it quick."

"Ah, the ever so famous Shepard Temper, so glad you haven't dismissed that claim."

He retorted as he shifted his weight to his right foot while he casually reclined against the wall. He just smirked while Kitana just glared at him with steeled teal eyes, wordlessly telling him to cut the shit.

"And that's what I like about you Kit, straight to business. Fine. Me and a couple of my boys need a…favor. So to speak."

She never aligned herself with the Reds and any work she did was freelance. He could never demand her to do anything and was to smart to even joke with it.

She reclined against the sink, crossed her arms over her chest and bent her panted leg against the sink cabinet. This was her "business position", as Finch called it. Finch met her gaze and they both waited. Kitana broke first.

"Fine, just what the hell is this favor?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little pickup and dropoff. Nothing major."

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Bullshit."

She shot back frigidly. Finch raised his hands in mock innocence. She let her lip twitch some and made an advancement toward Finch.

"You don't come to me unless one of your boys' asses is in so deep in shit, they choke on it. Get serious with me or share a similarity with the damn ceiling!"

She shouted this through clenched teeth. The infamous "Shepard Temper" was living up to its namesake. She had a very short fuse. Finch always excelled in making it shorter.  
>Finch smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he clapped his hands in mock celebration.<p>

"Very good Shepard. Hoped you wouldn't go without a fight. Alright, so this is what's going down."

He suddenly had a very serious expression on his face that seemed to cool Shepard's temper a bit.

"This is still a pickup/drop but there's some, what's the word? Snagging."

Kitana never liked the word 'snag'. It usually meant killing someone or an operation that ended in a firefight.

"This pickup involves some "Horny" territory. If you catch my drift."

At first, she missed the implication and assumed he was just making some dirty sex advancement or joke. It took her a few seconds to realize the undertone and received a nod of approval when she let realization show on her face.

"We're going into Hornor territory?"

She asked as she shoved past him out the door and exited the building in a sudden need for fresh air. The sun was fully risen and men and women were either making their way home from a night of work, drunken debauchery or sneaking in after a night of marital sins. She turned toward Finch who had soundlessly walked up behind her.

"Why in the hell am I going into Horner Territory?"

"Lets call it a business expansion."

Finch answered, looking solemnly towards the streets.

"The Hornors control most downtown East Main and the South Docks. We control the docks, we can multiply our yearly income triple fold."

"How the hell does a pickup give you control of a dock? Especially whaen we're dealing with the Hornors?"

Skepticism flared in her eyes and an icy veil shrouded her face.

"Simple. Riot."

Kitana's perk of the eyebrow indicated the "simple" explanation wasn't simple enough.

"It's easy. We have a few moles scattered in their ranks. They've been stealing some small profits from the majority dealings and have been leaking false clues that it's Hornor himself who is taking the cuts. We steal  
>enough product under his shift, all blame falls on him-"<p>

"And the gang turns on its own leader. In its weakened state, you swoop in and take control."

Kitana finished his plan for him. "Xactly." Kitana pondered this when a thought struck her, jolting her eyes and making her do a 180 to face Finch.

"Don't the Hornors deal in Hallex? What the hell are you guys doing with that level of shit?"

She struggled to maintain her voice levels and prayed to whatever Deities out there that Finch didn't hear the squeak. Luckily he wasn't even listening wholeheartedly as he responded in a bored tone,

"Time's are changing. Need to step up products. Sand's just not doin' it for anyone that much anymore. Damn Asari sell it at their freakin nightclubs and people just aren't hitting Sand that much anymore. At least on Earth that is."

Kitana continued glaring at him, saying nothing.

'Besides, I'm sure a woman of your position can appreciate business propositions of this level. You help us out and I can assure you will be paid quite…handsomely."

He said the last part as he traced his fingers over her rear as he stepped by her. She stiffened at this and smacked his hand away. He pulled back with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. She continued to ponder this "favor" as he called it.

"Just what are the conditions of this take over? Assassination? Blaze of Glory? I'd say peaceful negotiations but, well, you know my style."

Her voice held a hint of playfulness but her face showed nothing but ice.

"Just a simple pickup."

he replied as he procured 2 pieces of charred meat on sticks. He offered her one but she refused. He shrugged his shoulders and he began munching on both.

"So this is a simple Guerilla op? Get in, grab the merch, get out? Any shooting done is between the Hornors? "

Her voice was quizzical and genuinely softened as her face became less frigid. "Yeah. Sounds right. You have til nine tonight to answer. Don't keep me waiting." He left with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright another week and another post. Little warning on this one though. This went much darker than intended and I left the ending up to my friend. This was the result and can't really say much other than I hope it's well received. This is also a slight variation of what i'd imagine Earth would look like. Most of my inspiration came from descriptions of Coruscant in Star Wars. I also have plans of combining the "Ruthless" background into this story as I feel both military backgrounds are essential to Kitana's persona.

Insert coin to let good times roll.

* * *

><p>"Don't keep me waiting".<p>

The words haunted Kitana's mind as she made her way down the streets.

_Why? Why in the name of God did the job have to include Hornor? _

The job offer was an everlasting Demon in her mind. Garen was his first name. She could remember it perfectly and knew it was a a name she would never forgot.

Or rather, she had vowed in the name of tortured vengeance that she would never forget the name.

He was the cruelest, ruthless and most unforgiving gang leader anyone had ever seen. And he was only seventeen.

Slowly, memories of the God forsaken monument to Hell and everything that is black and cold in the universe began creeping into her mind, digging its proverbial claws into her mind's flesh and biting at her ears like a beast of the abyss. She shook her head to clear the memories and this rewarded her a moment's reprieve of silence.

As she continued her trek down the street, she began ducking in and out of cover and alleyways in order to avoid the growing masses of people that crowded the sidewalks. Even though the city was practically run by gangs, people would try to continue on with their lives as if nothing was wrong.

"Ignorance isn't bliss. It's almost certain death."

Kitana remarked as she made her way through a tight alley way. The buildings were placed close together in an attempt to maximize building space usage. And besides, not many people were walking anymore. She looked up above and saw the sky car ports bustling with all sorts of activity. It was like staring at a whole new planet.

"Hell they probably have their own damned atmosphere up there."

And it was true. The buildings were hundreds of miles tall and precipitation could be seen on the sky cars that would wind themselves down to the Lower Slums, as was often the derogatory name of the city they lived in. Kitana knew the people up there had the nice easy way of life that just seemed to be handed to them, while people like her were given the shit scraps that were refused.

She hated it, but would scrunch her nose and shove a spoonful in anyways.

As she continued staring at the Obelisks to the rich and powerful, a breeze began whipping at the tattered ends of her shirt and gently lifted it, as if the wind itself were one of her perverted escorts. A couple of passing men wolf whistled and shouted lewd gestures as they continued walking past her. She adjusted herself in the crevice and part of her shotgun revealed itself and the men quickened their pace, still laughing and high fiving each other.

She forced herself out more quickly than she would have liked but the need for some cover was greatened.

This street seemed particularly deserted and decided to pilfer herself something here.

She crouched low, keeping to the sides of the building that hid her frame perfectly from the left and waited, crouched with the gun already nestled in her arm and chest while the butt rested in her armpit. She waited only a handful of minutes before the clatter of heels could be heard. She drew a deep breath and steadied her body, tensing herself once more, her grip growing tighter with each clacking. The woman was close enough, Kitana could see her shadow and counted to three.

1. Deep breath.

2. A silent clear of her throat.

3! She lunged at the woman with her gun leveled right at the woman's face, ensuring all the woman saw was a barrel.

There was a quick shriek followed by quiet whining.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I don't have much…God please don't rape me…I have children."

The woman was in tears. Her blonde locks were falling all over her face as she continued quivering and shaking.

In a throaty growl, Kitana began barking orders. "

Shirt. Off Now."

She maintained a level of monotone to ensure her voice would not be recognized. The woman's blue eyes widened in pure shock and fear as she began crying now.

"Pleeease. Don't. I-"

Her words were hushed and drowned by sniffling. Choking sobs were heard from behind the barrel.

"I have children. I have a husband. I beg of you…Not again."

Aggravation and pity both formed a hardened stone in her stomach . She was about to clarify her needs when the woman stopped her cold.

"Take my children please. They're both daughters."

The woman adopted a pleading tone to her voice, almost as if she were begging the unknown assailant to take them off her hands. Kitana's hands suddenly gripped the gun with fingers of steel, steadying her arms as they began to waver.

"I hate them. I really do. They always take my Sand money. I need my Sand, but I can't sell my body. Please. They're quite beautiful. And well rounded. They might even fetch a good price on the Batarian Slave mar-"

The woman was cut short as Kitana's gun smacked her hard across her face. A tooth clattered to the ground as small droplets of blood spattered from its impact. The woman's eyes were wide and blood shot. Tears began mixing with blood as both cascaded from her face. Kitana just stood there, breathlessly.

The woman began to whimper as she collected herself on the ground. Kitana allowed the gun to fall to her side as she stared at the woman with such an intense ferocity, it terrified the woman into silence. Her eyes were now orbs of dead ice. The teal becoming more of an all consuming abyss.

"You god damn vermin ridden child pedaling BITCH!"

Kitana tore into the woman with such malice, she had spittle spraying from her tattooed lips and clenched teeth. She was shaking. The woman on the ground tried to stand but a shout of

"Stay!"

kept her in her place. Memories of the orphanage in which many young girls were sold to Slavers and Pirateers for quick funds coursed through Kitana's mind like a serpent of fire. Every second of the memories a bite at her nerves that would send surges of adrenaline on a crash course through her system.

She could feel her face take on the appearance of a feral animal and her teeth grinding. She raised the gun with a single hand and pointed it dead center into the woman's skull. The woman was still quietly whimpering as her makeup became smudged from tears and blood. Her hair a disheveled mess.

"Give me the fucking shirt off your back NOW!"

She spat each word as if they were laced with venom. The woman obliged immediately and began a frantic battle to detangle her arms and throw the shirt off.

After several seconds of frightened entanglement, the shirt was thrown into a heap as it landed next to Kitana. The woman was panting and looking up at Kitana with eyes that begged for mercy. Scars covered her body and her left breast had a deep gash in it that seemed to be in the process of healing. Track marks ran over her arms as she began cradling herself in a fetal position.

"You know,"

Kitana began as she began to undress herself and pick up the other woman's shirt.

"I just wanted your damn shirt, as you can see mine's seen better days but NOW, you just really FUCKED yourself over here. I don't know what the hell is wrong with this FUCKING planet, but all I know is this: it's gonna be one less shit pile cleaner…"

The words were like daggers of ice and her voice a calm vessel of blackness. The woman looked up one last time to see the face of the person who was doing this to her and was rewarded with the visage of a demon.

"An angel of death."

the woman said before a gunshot silenced her and brain matter splattered all over the pavement, wall and Kitana's new shirt.

Little pieces of stringy flesh slapped her in the face with a tiny PLOP.

"May your corpse rot in Hell."

She simply said as she turned to leave. Shouts and running footsteps could be heard closing in the distance. She tucked away her gun and began her next search for something to eat, spitting the won's blood that sprayed into her mouth out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Some thing I should probably clarify with my timeline here. This does generally follow the Mass Effect(owned by Bioware and Microsoft) timeline though I do alter slightly as to the relation between humans and other species. This does take place during the FCW, but it is slightly altered to the tail end rather than just beginning. I also mentioned Asari and human interaction because I feel the Asari and Salarian were much more laxed when it came to humans than the Turians. It was also never mentioned as to how the other species interacted but there were no wars between the humans and other races so I assume they got along in a peaceful sense. Thank you guys for giving this a chance and without further delay we insert the coin for good times…

_Why? Why did I do that? I-I had no right._

_You did it because it felt good._

_Yeah, but…no. It felt wrong._

Kitana absently walked down a random street, heavily engaged in an internal conflict with her Other Self, she would call it, as she munched on a bizarre shaped fruit she had stolen from one of the street side vendors. She had perfected the technique over the past few months and it began to show. She would engage the man in conversation, wait until he turned his back and quickly tuck the food item between her legs, making sure the baggy clothing was covering any bulges. Only twice was she ever noticed but only once she was arrested.

Her argument was cut short as she shuddered at what she had to do to 'convince' the man to free her. She never looked herself in the mirror for a month after that and could still feel a burning sensation in the back of her throat. She stopped her movements and cleared her throat twice. It was more of a mental tick she had developed than any physical need. Sighing and shaking her head, she took another bite of the sweet fruit as she continued her mental scolding. She was truly confused by her previous actions.

_What the hell made me snap like that? I've always been in more control than that. Hell, I never even shot that Sandy when he snuck into the apartment. That woman…_

_Was shit and deserved the death sentence. She was selling her daughters for fuck's sake!_

_That is not my damn place to judge! I have no right in telling people how to live their lives. And that is what she was doing. Living. _

_Yes, but at the expense of her own children. Selling yourself is one thing. Selling ones you're supposed to love is a whole different thing. She deserved to die and you had a gun. No other option. Besides, you know how the precious 'Alliance' handles things. Don't think I didn't notice that throat clearing earlier. _

Kitana tried to avert her eyes away from herself. She couldn't escape herself however. No matter how hard she tried, she would never escape the voice. Though on cases such as this, maybe it was right.

_No. I'm supposed to focus on my own survival and escaping this hell hole. Even if it means-_

_Joining those Warpigs? HA._

The laughter was harsh in her head and she could almost hear it echo in her ears. She then realized it was her own.

The conversation continued but she felt her will and voice wavering and losing its edge in the fight. Especially when it reminded her of the job Finch expected an answer for in less than eleven hours.

_You are too close to this mission. You have to say no._

_I can't. There's too much profit to be gained in a job of this level._

_No, you have too much of a past with Hornor. You'd lose focus and fuck up. You would end up killed._

Once again the voice was right. It always was. That was what it was meant to do. Be right. Especially in situations liken these. It just showed her how naïve she still was. Yes, she learned to live on her own for two years. Yes she was skilled with a gun and found a way to forcefully mature herself. But she was still out of control with her emotions.

_Just shut up._

_No._

_Get the fuck away from me. I want to be alone._

_You're never alone and you're always alone. _

_I need to rest. Need to think properly._

That last sentence hit her closer than she could have imagined. She discarded the remaining fruit in the streets and continued down her usual path of ducking in between alley ways, making doubly sure to avoid letting people seeing her shirt. It was still splattered with blood droplets. She was rounding a corner when she spotted three alliance officers walking in her direction.

With a muffled gasp and quick turn of the heels, she flung herself around in the opposite direction and safely secured herself next to a dumpster and knelt thee, holding her legs against her chest and flattened her body against the wall behind stayed in this position for several long minutes as she listened for the officers to pass by. The sun's rays reflecting off the barrels of the pistols at their hips danced around on the ground like a playful sprite, signaling their location and telling her when they had passed. With a silent breath of relief she immediately picked herself up, brushed herself of dirt and began speed walking to the one place where she could hide out for the next several hours, or until the daylight itself was spent if that need be.

The Library. And it was true, many Street Walkers, as children and adults alike that were forced into this type of life course were called, often sought the refuge of the slate grey building. It was built by the Alliance and small donations made by local schools had constructed a Library in hopes of offering education to those who were unable to attend the private schools that refused to allow free rides to students. Public schools were often burned down or destroyed by bombs and gunfire, so the city had never rebuilt them or had plans on opening more.

\They instead funded Private schools. And they were built like mini fortresses. The 'windows' were transparent crystalline metals that were bullet proof to almost all small arms weaponry. This was how the Library was built as well. Though it was built with the intention of housing mostly Walkers, many students began taking up their time there, resulting in armed security and special 'windows'. It was a half hour walk but luckily the voice in Kitana's head seemed to have gotten its piece out and was finished with its lecturing, leaving her alone and in blissful quietness. At least for the time anyway. It had a nasty habit of rearing its ugly head when she least wanted it, but needed it the most. As she approached the gray, bleak, featureless building, her eyes rested on a small plaque that served as the only décor on the outside of the building.

**_This building is hereby erected and christened after its founder Matthew Hatchell. With his honor and courage, he saw into the glistening heart of a thriving city and extended his reach toward the bottom and plucked from it, a dark underbelly, long forgotten and given up on. With his courage, he saw to build a refuge for those who were not fortunate or blessed to attend a life of modesty and morals. With open arms, we welcome you to the Hatchell Library of Lower Philly. _**

A snarl tugged at her lip and she angrily rolled her eyes as she entered the automated doors. The plaque immortalized the man when all he really did was build another alliance building and protect his little Warpigs and precious money grubbing parasites that lined his pocket. The man was nothing more than a crook and a perverted beast.

And she knew it. She met him once, a year ago. He was signing autographs for younger children in foster families and making a public holo-vid interview. It was what she saw of him afterwards that shocked her to the reality of what all people really are behind closed doors. She accidentally stumbled into his private room he kept locked from the public almost everyday. It was this day he had been in a too much of a rush, he failed to notice it hadn't locked securely and allowed for any passerby to see inside. The door had cracked a good five inches and she witnessed the Great Hero of the underbelly on his, raping a poor girl.

She was gagged and bound. A small gasp had escaped her before she could stop it and he turned violently to her.

"You're either gonna join or get the FUCK OUT!"

Luckily he hadn't fully averted his eyes from the eighteen year old and he never saw her face. She ran out through a crowd of people and just forgot the whole thing.

She snapped from her memory daze and continued through the library which was much like its outer counterpart; barren of any decoration and bleak as hell. There were twenty shelves that were arranged in even rows that had tables and chairs placed in neat little groups between the aisles and main entrance foyer. Three receptionists stood at a counter and Kitana had no doubt they were armed. They all looked tired and scared, a blonde haired woman was constantly shifting her eyes back and forth, despite there being only fifteen or so people in the entire building. Five of them were guards.

Kitana made her way to the table tucked away furthest from the door and was angled so she could see everyone who entered or left the building. Her back was securely snuggled against the wall, shotgun disarmed and tucked away in its bag. The chairs were hard, uncomfortable and she could feel its splintered edges pricking at her skin. She propped her elbows on the table, cupped her head between her hands and once more tried to seek reason in a chaotic situation. She had been like this for some time and had unknowingly slipped off into simple thought wheel turned to agonizing nightmares as the memories of the Orphanage began cascading through her mind like raging meteorites.

Blood. Sweat. Crying. Kill. Beatings. Savagery. Instincts. Kill. Animosity. Yelling. Cheering. KILL. Biotics flaring. Bodies flying. Screaming. Shouting. SURVIVE. Shouting. Breaking glass. Running.

She awoke with a yelp and covered in sweat. Her breathing became ragged and her heart was beating too rapidly for her to control it with her mind. Still hyperventilating she closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths. Forcing her breathing to become slower and deliberate. After a span of two minutes or more, she finally began regaining control of her body. That was until she heard a familiar voice speak from behind a mental veil.

"Are you ok Kitana?"

the smell of lavender and vanilla wafted in her senses and her heart once again began beating rapidly. A weak smile played across her face as a blush began digging itself on her cheeks.

"Yeah. *a sharp gulp of air* Just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is a sort of part 2 of my previous and picks up exactly where the last left off at. Yes, this does have a female LI, which is pretty much the norm for Liara and Femshep pairings but I feel that this may be a bit more influential and necessary as it does stem a bit from my own life experience, loving someone of the same sex. I hope the cliché is accepted and liked. I also plan to do more with her than make her a background character for two chapters like most, but she will not be appearing in the main ME story line itself.

* * *

><p>Kitana looked up with a meager smile at the woman before her. Long black hair tumbled from the woman's head in unruly locks that cascaded in a waterfall of shadowy fingers, breaching the air for freedom from a long dormant sleep. Her green eyes were wide, unblinking orbs of jade that always possessed a hidden power and authority. The intensity of their gaze would always make Kitana nervous. She always found herself never able to hold eye contact finding herself with the intense desire to bathe herself in their constant glare. She mentally threw the thought away with a small blush.<p>

_God don't let her see the red on my face._

Luckily whatever deities there were heard her short prayer. The woman didn't say anything but continued to stare deeply into Kitana's features. It was heavily unnerving. Especially if she had that half cocked grin on her face.

_Crap._ Like the one she wore now.

"Ya know, that's a lot of sweating and noise for nothing. You weren't having any dreams of me were you?"

She added the last part as a joke and winked when Kitana remained silent. The woman's voice always seemed to find a way to rattle her mental barriers and shatter her distancing shields she always held so close to. She couldn't explain it. The feelings the woman provoked from her were enough to scare her. Forbidden passions. Deadly desires. Dangerous impulses. Once again she found herself blushing and this made the lopsided grin on her face to widen and reveal white, chipped teeth. Unfortunately her earlier prayer went unheard to this time. With a small laugh, the other woman slowly strolled her way to the seat next to Kitana and sat down, purposely moving the seat closer.

_Why, of all the damn people did it have to be HER? _

The woman before her was no ordinary woman. Artemis. It was her only name, and nobody even knew if it was real. Not only was she the only person to get this close to Kitana, but she was the most dangerous. She was the leader of the shadowy, family owned gang in Philadelphia. The Sisters of Venom. They were an all female run crime organization that held to more moral codes than most street gangs. Artemis was the leader, along with her sister Athena. She was the ruthless of the two and protected her sister at all cost. And swore to personally make anyone who fucked with her in anyway and their family and friend's lives a living hell and make them beg for death. Kitana shuddered at the thought of Athena even seeing the two of them in the library when a mock pouting sound and a chair being lifted onto two of its legs snapped her from her thought wheel.

Only to bring her face to face with only mere inches separating the continuing mock pouting face of Artemis. Kitana's breath caught in her throat and had to release it slowly to avoid any more embarrassment.

"You're funny when you slip ,like that. You get this whole spaced out look going for you…and it's kinda cute. So, credit for your thought?"

The once instinct fueled, always in control Kitana was losing her edge and was nothing more than a day dreaming, blushing idiot. She had to think fast before her feelings made her take flight of her senses.

"It's nothing. Just wondering how bad you're sister would skin the both of us if she caught you here instead of being with her to open that new strip club she setup."

"Oh come on, I'm a big girl now, I CAN handle myself you know. I don't need…oh my god! Blood! Are…are you okay? Oh god, you're not bleeding are you?"

The pouting face was gone to reveal a face of twisted horror, surprise and genuine worry.

"No and keep your damned voice down."

Kitana countered, trying to cover herself in a fetal position.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you're splattered in it. It's dried. Were you…?"

Artemis didn't say the next word as she bit her lips, containing the worried stress in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just…had to take care of a thing or two. If it makes you feel better, none of it is mine."

Strangely the woman did feel better and put a hand on Kitana's shoulder as she drew a shaky breath and regained a clam sitting composure. While the hand helped Artemis calm herself, Kitana was feeling the exact opposite. There was a flushing, warm sensation rushing from the area the hand rested on. Artemis was always protective of Kitana.

Ever since the orphanage, the two shared a bond that marked each other as true friends. The torture and abuse they endured for each other forged a fire between them that threatened to carry them away to an unfamiliar place between them. Athena had offered to 'adopt' Kitana into the family but Kitana had refused, much to Artemis's dismay. She was a girl of pure instinct and wired for survival. Somehow the idea of a family setting seemed unappealing to her. Too many people clustered in one living area, people feeling too strongly for one another.

It went against everything she stood for. Yet it was something that creeped in her mind as a want. A wanting to belong. A constant of love. Two years on the streets did nothing to extinguish the raging inferno in her mind.

"Hey, listen if it's not too much to ask, I have a favor I need from you. And I'm really sorry but it's more of a request from my sister. I told her I wouldn't even ask but…",

the question came in a rushed whisper that jolted Kitana from her mental stoop yet again. A small smile cracking her lips, she turned,

"It's okay, anything for you guys. What's the favor?",

was the short reply that seemed to stumble Artemis and make her blush this time.

"I…She was wondering if you could…well…fill in for one of the strippers at Foxxy Diamond tonight? One of the girls called in feeling like shit and..."

She stopped her sentence as a 'look' appeared on Kitana's face. It was called the 'look' because there was no emotional word for it. It was simply a sharp faced expression that almost could never be placed into any emotional category. Almost like the face a soldier gets before rushing into a battle he knows he is doomed to lose. Even the brightness in her eyes seemed to dull. All Kitana said in reply was

"Sorry. Can't. Still debating on doing a 'favor' for Finch."

"Oh."

Was the simple reply, yet there was a mixed bag of emotions behind the words, most notably was relief. Kitana raised a mental eyebrow at this but said and did nothing more. Artemis continued.

"Yeah, I heard about that. The Cut and Dash from Hornor right? You think you're up to it?"

_Even she doubts you are up to this task. Listen to me for fuck's sake and listen to your god damn instincts. This whole plan seems fucked up._

A shake of the head. Silence.

"Yes and I appreciate it if people would stop giving me shit for this. I can fucking handle a simple mission like this. I've done it a hundred times over. This will be JUST like the others."

"Only it's personal."

The response was nothing short of truth and a cold splash of water in Kitana's face.

"I'm sorry. It's just…what he did to us…you. Well, it was monstrous."

Her eyes then began blazing as if a blaze of raging green fire stones replaced the cool stone like gems. An intense shadow crossed her face. It almost made Kitana nervous.

"Well, if something goes wrong and bullets are ripping everywhere, shoot him dead in his fucking cock for me would ya? Consider it a favor replacement."

Kitana just looked at the woman as she removed her hand from her shoulder and held it out in front. With a smirk, Kitana grasped it frimly and squeezed. She was surprised she was able to contend with the twenty one year old's grasp.

"So how long you have till then anyway?"

Artemis asked as she released her hands and folded them on the table.

"About ten hours or so. Give or take. I need to get some supplies ready if you want to come with."

She offered as she lifted herself from the table. Still no-one noticed the blood splatter on her shirt aside from Artemis.

"No thanks. I know you. You're no fun when you get all 'professional' face on a job."

She quipped with a wink and headeed through the rear entrance as Kitana made her way through the front.

_You know you're gonna fuck up tonight. You'll probably die. You have to stop letting that woman getting to you this way. Kitana just continued back through the streets as she headed towards an old friend of hers. Friend granted he forgave her for the whole RPG misfire incident._

All the way she ignored the voice in her headand kept focusing on the still warm sensation fluctuating from the spot on her shoulder.

It contained a hint aroma of lavender.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n; Alright. Chapter 6. Wow, I can't believe I let so much time go by before updating. I would just like to take a moment and thank each of you for following this story and sticking through this month and a half long hiatus. And I would like to thank new followers for giving this story a chance as well. Hopefully with school starting up, I can concentrate better on this. This story will not die, nor will it be forgotten. Thank you for your time and once again, we insert the coin for good times.

A loud sharp breath was all that could be heard in the sparingly used parking lot. Kitana Shepard sat, huddled against a support beam and slowly rubbed her eyes. The dusk wind was chilling to her and reminded her of the morning breeze that had awoken her all those hours ago. She groggily turned her head to her wrist, which was hanging by her hunched figure and glanced at the clock. It was now 8:30 standard time at night. She sighed loudly as she remembered the day's events in her head as a carousel of blurred images, the reminiscence of sleep still clinging to her mind like a foggy embrace. With a quick turn of her head, her neck cracked several times, each sounding hollow and echoing across the empty garage. With slowly blinking eyes, the teal orbs began scanning the area, getting a sense of familiarity with the place. As she did this, memories of the day's events continued to play uninterrupted and slightly out of order.

She was standing in Jordan's shack, a pistol aimed at her face. The feeling of calm emitting from her mind. She was used to guns being pulled on her. She laughed a bit as she remembered the glare he had. She could tell the difference between cold confidence and heated uncertainty. He was dead cold.

"Could have fucking gone better I guess." She sighed as she popped her shoulders. A loud _pop_ rung through. Other events unfolded in her mind. They were of little importance. Mostly more scavenging, stealing and running around trying to get a sense of her job and getting her mind set. As the memories continued to swirl and she was teetering between full conscience and the muggy embrace of sleep, she remembered Her. For a brief second, she could feel her heart skip a beat. Instinctively, she picked her hand from her lap and ran her fingers over her shoulder. A deep, longing look hollowed her eyes. Her mind sank and she began sniffing the spot with renewed vigor as she was yanked into the world of the waking. Her heart sank this time as the scent she so clearly remembered was gone. It was still crisp in her mind. Her eyes suddenly snapped as she mentally berated herself and checked the time again.

"You're kidding me! Oh come on!" She shot up from her spot as her legs gave a defiant _crack_ in each joint as she stood fully.

_Idiot! How could you have been so stupid? Since when do you need fucking naps?_

_I know…I know…I just, wanted somewhere to think for a bit and must have dozed off…_

_You're fucking lucky! Do you have any-_

"I GET IT! Shut up!" She hollered back at it. The voice was still nagging her but she learned to ignore it…to ignore herself. "Alright, just have to remember where I'm at and how to get out. Then I have to meet with Finch." She finished as she started scanning the parking garage. There were barely vehicles here. Most people drove skycars and preferred parking in ports, or they didn't have a vehicle. There were maybe three trucks and something that resembled a car and a van hybrid in total out of the thousands of spaces in the five level garage.

She started sniffing the air and immediately picked up on the scent of bread….pastries and…..some other type of food smell she couldn't place but knew exactly what it was. A bakery vendor. It was right across the street from the Southern Markets.

Within seconds a satisfied smirk stretched across her face as she began walking through the interior.

"I know how to care for myself in these situations ya know."

_If you did, you wouldn't truly need me would you? It countered. She sighed and just continued walking, adjusting the shotgun in her case that was still clinging to her skin from the sweat. Whenever the case adjusted and revealed the skin to the air, shivers would shoot down her back causing her to readjust every few seconds. The spot she and Finch wordlessly agreed upon as the meeting ground was only a ten minute walk from here. She made herself get lost on some days, going without food and had to find her way back to preset destinations. Days might go by without food, water or sleep even. Familiarizing herself with an area was a key to her survival. Her red, wispy hair was being tussled by the wind as she ascended to the exit, climbing the staircase to the upper floors. _

_In her earlier, exhausted mind frame, she had sought the shelter of the garage to reflect on everything she had just been through and plan her next step. Unwittingly, she had taken a spot against a beam and slowly drifted to sleep. How long, she couldn't say but it was close to five hours. She shook her head as the wind continued to caress her face. Finally she arrived at the entrance and stood, scanning the street before her. _

_It was defiantly night. Neon signs were burning and buzzing, advertising lust and debauchery. Lesser wants and frivolous objects of desire. The blood on her shirt was now cracked and chipping off in places while in others, it remained a stain, forever a monument to her moment of arbitrary justice and feeling of…joy?…at the thought she was dealer of death, if not for a moment. It was the first but the voice silently told it was not the last. In the coming years, not even it knew how right it was. She continued on, the world oblivious to the girl, as she carefully made her way through the streets. _

_This was her time. She was the frolicker of shadows. Not even so much as a cat could spot her as she deftly made her way through the alley ways. Somehow, the deeper meaning of what lie ahead was lost on her as she continued slipping and diving, hunching and leaping over rooftops as she free ran through the city. She as a cat with a ball of yarn. Though she allowed some joy to come to her, she was always careful, always watching, always on high alert. A she ran on the rooftops, she was bale to describe everything she saw in great detail, with only a glance at it. She was incredibly flexible for a fourteen year old and this was why. Constant toning through this activity sharpened her body and mind. It was only when she arrived at the spot, between Mech Bros. Auto and Detail and HomeStyle Deli, did she suddenly stop the excitement and a much more grave face sunk in. Especially when she saw Finch, already gathered with a group of people she briefly met before. _

_The group was talking amongst itself, a few cases were present and one of them seemed to be weighed down with something in his jacket. A sizeable Assault Rifle no doubt. She thought as she continued watching from above. Nobody seemed to notice and she secretly enjoyed it. As the gang continued conversing, Finch doing much more listening than talking, she decided to make her entrance. With a quick intake of air, she leapt the 25 foot building and landed directly amongst their rank. Her pants puffed with air and allowed for a better look at the torn shoes she was wearing, they sagged back down after athe quick flare. Her shirt exposed her back and consequently the shotgun that was still holstered. The safety however was still off. There was a slight grunt sound as the slight pain reverberated through her feet and made its way to her legs and mind. She refused to show a hint of it on her face however. With a slight grimace, she looked up to the mixed reactions of the gang. Some were shocked to hell while the bigger guy, with the coat and unknown object, seemed unimpressed. Finch was not shocked but gave a face of approval. He shot her a quick thumbs up from his folded arms. She slowly stood and brushed herself off as she addressed them. _

'_So, what's the scoop? We ready?" She asked as she gave the familiar 'not to be fucked with' pose and attitude. She even forced her voice a level lower, trying to hide the squeak that was constantly driving her insane. _

"_Almost", Finch replied with a grin; "Just finishing the debrief for your backup." _

"_backup? What the hell do I need backup for? I thought it was a simple 'grab n' dash'?"_

"_It was, it was, but we decided on a little…alteration…" He held a smug grin as Kitana flashed him a glare and advanced towards him, arms unfolding. _

"_Now hold up, I know what I said this mornin;' but just hear me out. This op. is huge. Turns out Horny decided to hire out some Blue Suns. Whodda thought right? So anyway, we, meaning me, came up with a new plan. You grab some shipment, blame Hornor, and we, meaning the gentlemen you see here, provide a nice little distraction. They focus on shooting us while you get in and get out." _

_Finch finished as Kitana was only a foot away. "And just what the hell is keeping you idiots from getting killed by trained mercs?" She asked, addressing each of them with her icy gaze._

"_Simple," Finch retorted, cracking a smile at Kitana's reaction, "We wear these.." he finished as he cracked open one of the cases. Inside were "Blue Sun armor? How'd you get these? And what the hell does it have to do with-" She stopped as the idea suddenly came to her. "Not bad Finch. Not bad at all. Just make one thing clear." "What's that?" "Any one of your men fires a shot at me, and I will shove their head up your ASS! GOT IT?" She finished by slamming the palm of her hand in his chest for emphasis. He again just grinned. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of it." With that he closed the case and gave a bird whistle that the other thugs responded by leaving Kitana and falling back to the other side of the alley. _

"_Don't be late. I'll be waiting." He smirked as he donned a helmet and joined the rest. _

_This was it. No more uncertainty. No more fear. Whatever qualms she had before had to die now. No turning back, she told herself. A sudden voice was heard in her head. _

"_When you see Hornor, shoot him dead in his fucking cock for me." _

_A sudden blush ripped across Kitana's face as her heart sank while her stomach fluttered. _

_No turning back. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up and this is the event this has all been leading up to. Thank you again for sticking with this story, reviews are welcome and appreciated. I am in fact NOT Zeus and therefore own nothing. Inserting coin to let the good times roll.

* * *

><p>Breathing deeply, Kitana knew this was it. She ran over her mental checklist for the fifth time in her head. <em>Shotgun. <em>

_Check. _

_Modded silencer._

_Check._

_Watch. _

_Check._

_Flash grenade. 3._

_Check._

_Knife. _

_Check._

_Collapsible Canister._

_Check._

It was a nervous tick of hers that she embraced all too well. She would always go over a mental check list of all the supplies she deemed necessary for a job. And this was no different.

Though it was by far the most dangerous.

She rummaged through the black body/combat suit hybrid to bring out her optical scope. She managed to retrieve it from a hidden lockbox in the city post office. It cost twenty credits to keep it stored in the unlabeled box but luckily nobody questioned when she withdrew it or deposited it back. Especially when an extra 50 credits were involved. The body suit was skin tight and made of a rubber and hardened fabric hybrid. Durable for running and dodging over obstacles or adding an additional layer of padding for close quarter combat against knives or fists. The rubber material covered the arms and sides, making for easier maneuverability and more flexibility. It was a quick invention she made one day with Jordan's help. Back when he could still be considered an ally.

Attaching the scope to her gun, she unholstered the shotgun and watched the docks through the crosshairs. A shipment truck should be arriving within moments and she let her gaze wander between the dock warehouse and the few sentries that could be discerned in the blackness. She counted 7 in total, though she knew without a doubt there would be more.

Especially since only one of them had the Blue Sun tattoo on his forehead.

Blinking her eyes alternately, she pulled away from the scope to allow for her eyes to self lubricate. The air wasn't as cold as it had been that morning but the straining she applied to her eye to focus dried them quicker and the body suit wasn't much for warmth, though the rubber legs retained some of her body heat. They had the same padding but it was more sparsely placed. Leaning back into the scope, she watched as two more Blue Suns came from the upper east. Finch's men. She recognized them by their gait and body sizes. It also helped one of them was missing a finger.

Much like the big guy holding the case from their meeting. She danced the scope back towards the warehouse and began making mental notes of its outside perimeter and guesses as to what the inside would look like. Approximately 40 feet in length, it was white, silhouetting against the blackness, though many of its sides were illuminated for the many dock workers continuing their own jobs, unawares of the situation about to go down.

Or maybe they too were in on it.

Kitana had to rationalize the situation of how many she'd be dealing with if the mistake was made and the situation was thrown to hell in a blaze of gun fire. She doubted they would be armed regardless and decided to take them off the Hit list. Large doors, 6 in total, peppered the south side, no doubt the entrances for the trucks to back up and deliver their cargo. The front had less doors and were slightly smaller, allowing for loading vehicles to enter and exit freely. On the North side, she noticed a type of catwalk and designated it a sniping point. Given the length, she assumed 5 snipers could fit comfortably without drawing attention due to the billboards plastered over the railing. On the North side were several parked vehicles, no doubt meaning the trucks would enter from the South and immediately park there. The though of an office on the very top danced through her head and a quick scan of the scope affirmed a window above the catwalk.

_Horner_.

No doubt he would be there. A snarl graced itself across her lips and she quickly dismissed it. Many scars burned in irritation at the thought of him and she fought the urge to rub them. She assumed he would be there, waiting for this mysterious client he was meeting to show up, and make his way down.

She couldn't tell if there were stairways on the opposite side or not so she ran on the assumption he would use the West side staircase. Clearing her throat she watched for five more minutes, enjoying the silence the night created, its only interruption the occasional whoosh of a car, until finally the growling of a truck could be heard. Kitana pricked her ears to get an arrival estimation time and figured it was only three minutes out.

Jumping into a carefully practiced motion, she unclipped the scope with one hand and snatched it down to its holding place with the other in the blink of an eye. In the same movement, the Shotgun was being folded up and was placed in its case on her back.

She was standing as the growling of the truck became a cacophony of roaring and diesel fuel poured from the exhaust port, plumes of black smoke obscured her vision but it didn't matter. She was on the hunt. Leaping from her vantage point on the roof, she slid down the slanted rooftop, coming to a rest on the balcony before leaping again, dropping to the ground with a contained grunt and crunching gravel on concrete. She was less than twenty meters from the truck and her sounds were drowned by the continuous roar of the engine. It came to a squealing halt as it pulled in from the street running behind the warehouse.

The smell of ocean salt was acrid in Kitana's mouth and assaulted her nostrils as she crept closer. It started moving again and began its complicated procedure of backing up and circling so the trailer came into perfect alignment with the back loading doors. Creeping closer, Kitana was less than 15 meters when she came to a halt. The road running between her and the truck was well lit and she would have to use her best skills to avoid detection by the lights. Especially the lights of Upper Jersey. She would have to be on her guard as to avoid any sky cars that decided to come down to the Lower City.

And of course detection by any armed guards she failed to notice earlier.

With a quick steadying breath she broke into a paced sprint.

Not a full run to tire her muscles for later, nor was she moving too slow the mercs would catch sight of her. It was a carefully controlled run allowing for optimal muscle usage without tiring. All her free running helped with this. As soon as she was in the street, she crossed quickly to the divider in the street and grabbed quick shelter behind a tree. She crouched low and began pacing her heart rate. The smell was getting worse and she watched as the truck was fully in line with the doors and began opening its own. That was when she heard

"Stop! No more movement before I have a word with our new associates."

Kitana froze at the sound. It was like knives of ice were being driven into her gut and mind, melting into pure liquid and dispersing into her veins, stopping her blood cold. She could swear her heart stopped beating for a second. Eyes jolting wide a gasp escaped her lips as a whimper accompanied it. She swallowed hard and forced her self to watch and listen, carefully stepping out of her cover to proceed across the street, taking every spot of black cover as possible. She was only 10 meters away and could hear everything as she came to a stop behind a building. Readying her shotgun, she reattached the scope and immediately caught the man who appeared to be the driver talking to a man, only 17 years old, who she couldn't tell the features of but knew him by voice.

"So this is the infamous Hornor eh? Not much but a damned Walker Child. HA! Thought I'd be dealing with some big shot worthy of my time but guess you'll have to do."

He shrugged as he adjusted the neatly cut suit he was wearing. It was of a black material that resembled tailored fabrics but Kitana couldn't identify the source of the material. She could only assume alien. His tie stayed in its neat place despite how much he moved his arms and hands, checking a pocket watch or fiddling with an omni tool. Its orange holographic display flickered with numbers and strange symbols Kitana could only assume were mathematical and had to do with business transactions.

Her guess was half right as an orange holo-display flickered to life on Hornor's wrist and he looked over the figures.

"I don't like being fucked with." He stated so simply it was almost haunting.

He watched the man beneath a hooded outfit that didn't bear any symbols or graphics of any kind, though it looked far too expensive to be some run of the mill cloak. The stranger just seemed to smirk at the hooded man as he tapped in more keys on the holo display.

"Smart boy…attitude like that and you just might make a name for yourself." He said in a condescending tone.

He sounded british but there was a hitch in his voice that almost sounded French with a hint of…German?

Kitana couldn't tell. Hornor's tone was unamused and impatient as he replied with "I'll be sure to remember that, now please, if you would we can discuss this somewhere more pleasant and warm."

He inclined his hand and he led the stranger back to the hidden stair case Kitana was unable to see before. She listened carefully until she could hear the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the metal of the stairs. That was when she made her move.

Ducking in quickly, she made a low sprint toward the truck, avoiding any light detection and slipping past guards who were unable to see through the thick smoke of the truck. It still bothered her that a truck like this would still produce as much gas as it was but consider it a lucky break. That was, until she almost ran head first in to the back of a guard. Thinking fast, she undid her knife, slunk in behind his steps and drug the knife across his throat, holding his mouth tight as she felt the rush of gasping air escape his throat, killing him instantly. He slumped but she was able to catch him and counter his weight so he fell without as much as a crunch of gravel. She returned the knife to its place and continued past the sentries in the towers.

Clutching a crate, making sure no guards could see her, she made a bird call similar to a Cardinal.

That was the signal and within seconds gunfire began belching through the complex.

The shouts of "cover fire!" and "Fall back, surround them!" Were heard scattered through the warehouse itself.

She was well protected from the automatic gunfire that blazed over head. Two bodies fell slumped next to her as she huddled close to the crate, counting to 50. It was on 37 however she was spotted. "Hey you! What are you doing in here?" The shouting came from a Blue Sun merc with a Shotgun leveled at her face.

"You look like a damn SPY!" He cocked the gun once before something hard slammed him so hard in the stomach, he would have sworn a truck had hit him, if he were still alive that is.

Kitana charged him with all her body weight and forced him into the path of one of Finch's men. He turned slightly and noticed Kitana flaring with blue, crackling biotics. Her cover was blown and she thought fast. Throwing a flash grenade, the entire area was bathed in a white torrential glow that caused everyone to groan and shout swears in-between gun bursts.

As she fled the safety of the container, she saw bodies littering the ground everywhere. Something didn't seem right. This was too much for a simple distraction, but she ignored it. Pressing on, she raced to the truck and, upon reaching the door, found it to be locked. Removing the shotgun from its case, she blew the lock off with a single shot. She thwen used the gun to pry open the door as it was now jammed from the lock being torn off. As she jumped inside, she noticed something that immediately mad her gasp loudly and her eyes to shoot wide with unexplainable terror.

The trailer was empty.

Not a single case of Hallix could be found.

A trace of anything was lacking.

She turned around to see as the strange man from before was standing right in front of her, two pistols armed and ready to fire.

The pull of a trigger and gunshots were all that filled the empty trailer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 WOO! Sorry if this chapter feels rushed in any way, I was just really itching to get to a more modern time frame of Mass Effect. Reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated.

Silent Gunner: Firstly, great , how could you end it there? You evil evil person!I'm guessing the next chapter is going to get a whole lot work and update soon!

Chaotic Studios: Pretty good story. Don't see many stories that tell a whole lit about Shepard's past on Earth. Keep it up. Embrace Chaos.

-Don't worry though, I've created a large playground with her past that I soon intend on revisiting. I was just wanting to move the story along a bit.

* * *

><p>The gunshot rang hollow through the trailer, disorienting her and making her feel sick. She could feel the vibration in her body, rattling her frame, causing her teeth to rattle. Her breaths became shallow and quickened, eyes shooting wide, fear replacing the steel of her icy eyes. That was when everything began swirling around her. It was as if she became aware of herself, images flashing before her eyes. They were memories, yet they happened too far into the future for them to have happened already. Emotions becoming a raging whirlwind, ripping at her from the inside. She was fading and soon found herself gasping on the ground, clutching at nothingness as the final sequence of imagery ripped tears from her eyes.<p>

She shot up, gasping, as she came to. Though where she came to, was still a mystery to her. Labored breathing and gasping were the only sounds that filled the room. Tears threatened to spill over in her eyes, but she refused. Gritting her teeth, she struck out at the closest thing to her. Something leathery. As her fist impacted with the soft material, she felt it on her side. She held it there as her mind continued to reel. Emotions still running high, the familiar fight or flight response triggering adrenaline to course her veins, Filling her with fire. As the scent of incense wafted through her nose, she finally settled her breathing and unclenched the immense lock she had with her jaw. A single cough escaped her and, with disgust at realizing where she was, lay back down on the sofa, ignoring the series of locks turning and droning of a hovering camera robot. The scent of vanilla was still strong in the air.

Several seconds went by before the scribbling of an electronic pen on a screen could be heard from her left. She ignored it, focusing her gaze on the sparse paintings that decorated the office she was in. Some were human but many she recognized to be alien. The clacking of shoes on laminated tile was replaced by scuffing shoes across a carpet. A single person entered the room, but Shepard paid it no heed.

He spoke.

"This is Dr. Denoire and this is session number 5 with Special Case Interest, Shepard, Kitana. The patient was asked to share her thoughts and experiences with the events of either Akuze or Torfan. She has done neither for the third time this week."

The doctor continued to pace the room, talking into an audio recorder on his suit collar.

"The first 2 times were, how you say, interesting…as they were evidence of some childhood trauma and other facts of particular notice…."

He drolled as Kitana fought the urge to spring up and break his arm. She continued to lie on the couch, evening her breathing and trying to escape the fragments of memories that still clung to the fringe of her conscience. He continued, something leaping in his tone.

"As part of my training, I am never allowed to ask a patient about their memories, aside from how they feel it affects them to this day. However," He paused, seemingly considering his next words carefully. "Due to the presure the Alliance is putting me under and how…conventional…methods seem to have no effect, I will have to risk protocol and interact with the patient personally." He sighed as a beep indicated the recording device had been shut off. Kitana pricked an eyebrow at the word 'conventional', but still said nothing.

"Ms. Shepard, you chose this memory yet again to relive again…why is this so?" She said nothing. No movement could be discerned from the dimmed human shaped object on the couch. The lights were still dimmed to almost black. He continued.

This is the third time this week. Is there anything you would like to share as to what continues to bring this up?"

Kitana said nothing and her face was an unreadable mask. She knew the answer however. The incense. It was lavender scented. He had swapped it from its original hickory wood scent and continued to be in use. The scent could make her think of nothing but _her_. She would never say this however. Not to anyone.

Silence continued to fill the small room, though it was broken by the sound of music that could only be described as white noise. Denoire sat in a chair, not to far from the couch Shepard was currently reclined in and continued watching her, waiting for something. Anything. He could use. He adjusted his glasses and continued.

"Please, if there is anything that could shed light on why this memory is so persistent, it refuses to let you cooperate with me?"

He indicated toward the recording drone that hovered near her, controlled by an omni-tool he was currently using.

A derisive snort was her only answer for several minutes before, "I have done nothing but the job I was assigned to do. When am I through with these therapy sessions and free to go home so I can get back to my duty?"

The response was cold and full of hardly contained anger and frustration. Denoire immediately sat forward in his chair as Shepard propped herself on her elbows. He could be seen physically choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm…afraid that won't be for some time Ms. Shepard." he was very hesitant as he spoke again, audibly picking up speed in his voice. "The Alliance believes something dark was the driving force behind your decisions on both Akuze and Torfan. They believe you unfit for duty unless you can say something to quell their fears."

He was shaking slightly with nerves. He adjusted his glasses yet again. A nervous tick he recently developed upon taking Kitana as his patient.

The only sound to serve as a reply was a low hiss of breath being released through clenched teeth.

He could never understand what it was about this particular woman. How she could single handedly unnerve him to the point of shaking. He rubbed his temples as he examined the datapad and the notes he had been taking.

She remained silent for more minutes before responding again, her tone even and controlled. "That was the night I was supposed to die." She stated with such simplicity. The answer was simple and crude. Much to her personality, he mused as he relaxed some.

He sat forward, anticipating more, folding his hands in a pyramid, hoping to engage her further in conversation. More silence greeted him. He decided this time to take the initiative with her and try to coax her himself.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate more on that subject, if you would Shepard."

He responded as coolly as he could manage while typing on his datapad and started transferring files between that and his omni-tool.

"According to your previous records and statements,"

He pulled up multiple screens on his omni-tool, the hovering video drone continuing to record the two of them. Files of previous recordings and several written statements began flashing on his screen, all from her earlier 'Personal Debriefing Session'. She chuckled internally at the name the Alliance personal gave the news journalists.

_It's fucking therapy_ she thought bitterly. _A fucking Renegade they call me. Probably think I've snapped._

A sneer twisted itself on her face. It went unseen as Denoire continued to go through files and logs.

"Ah! Here we are."

He finished typing on the omni tool and the files were now appearing on a large terminal located next to him. Her rotated the screen towards her. It rested on a swiveling platform, attached to a very antique and wooden desk. It was dull red in color and was without a single scratch.

Just as he was about to address her, Kitana cut him short.

"I know what I damn well said and I stand by it. Those files will do nothing but provide the same answer I've just given you."

Her responses continued to be harsh and short.

"But according to you," He started as he adjusted the top most button on his work suit. Still he fidgeted in her presence.

_As if she had some kind of aura_,. He thought.

"This wasn't the first time guns were pulled on you. Hell, even used on you."

He paused for an effect.

Somehow, relief was beginning to flood through him. Somehow, her presence was much more tolerable when she spoke, even if ice hung on every word. He willed her to continue the conversation along. His own intrigue was beginning to pique at this point.

Nothing in his professionalism could have prepared himself for a woman quite like her.

More silence.

Breathing through a scarred nose.

Then, "You don't listen well do you? You just sit in your damn office all day, watching your patients sleep while you have your disgusting way with them or something?"

The tone was accusatory and spiteful. He refused to be baited however. He just calmly pinched the bridge of his nose.

She was still suffering from the side effects of the drugs he had given her before the session.

It was highly experimental and not approved by most governments when it came to dealing with patients with PTSD. However, the Alliance made an exception for her case. It was used to forcibly induce flashbacks in the patient. Making them relive past experiences. Usually it worked, as patients often were swept up in their most traumatizing incidents. However, it had a nasty side effect. Not only did they dream about the incident, but they were forced to play it out once more. Every detail was taken into account, even how they mentally responded. Many patients woke up screaming as they jabbed at their own flesh, convinced they were their own enemy. It was gruesome and had it been anyone else, Anthony Denoir would have refused. Though mention of Shepard were too much of an opportunity to pass up.

_Right now, _He thought. _She's just a terrified little girl, using anger and spite as some sort of shielding for her fragile mind._

Highly controversial methods for the most controversial human woman…He mused.

He continued, ignoring her earlier affront.

"I…apologize Shepard. But I remember quite clearly of our past sessions and you always talked of guns being threatened…or even full on used at you. Not to mention you talk of how it seemed a day couldn't feel normal unless a gun was shoved in my face".

_Or worse._

He thought.

He had to pause at this and remove his glasses as he rubbed his forehead, pinching his eyes closed. The memory of an earlier session still haunted him. That night, he went home and couldn't stop hugging his daughter.

He replaced his glasses and continued speaking, opening his eyes to find she had shifted slightly on the couch. Propped up on her elbows, cracking her neck.

She continued to hide her face.

"But yet you say this was THE night you were supposed to have died…Why is that?"

That was when she turned her face. The cracking stopped and she just turned to him.

It was a visage of hell.

He had seen her many times before but in the darkness, alone in the room, he was no longer staring at a simple woman.

Her eyes that were once strong and teal were now icy wastelands, barren and bitter. As if all hope that entered would find a slow death waiting for it.

Then there was the Ring.

Around her teal irises, was a blazing ring of red fire.

Fire that threatened to burn anyone alive that dared to scorn her. He swore he could see himself drowning in them, burning to death as he struggled to avert his gaze. And when he did, he could still feel the icy orbs locking into him, sending frozen daggers into his blood.

It was as like the old saying, "the eyes are the window into the soul." A frozen wasteland, fighting for survival in a sea of rage, fire and hatred. A true testament to their female possessor if there was any.

She spoke only few words but they were enough to completely entrance him.

"That night…I broke the first rule of Survival."

Her eyes were unblinking.

All Denoire could do was nod, motioning for her to further explain.

A deep inhale through her scarred and healing broken nose.

"The first rule of survival. Never trust anyone. Everyone will betray you. Dealers, partners…friends…lovers."

Her voice barely a whisper on the last word, as she turned away to face the ceiling once more.

"The last two just have to reach a shorter distance to do it. I ignored the feeling in my gut. The same feeling, same _voice_ that kept me alive for years."

Something sparked in Denoire and he seized the opportunity like a predator finally realizing a breach in its prey's defenses.

It was a little brunt in his profession but dammit he needed something, anything that resembled information he could take back to the Alliance and get them off his ass. He was tired and for the first time, actually fearful of his job.

"That 'feeling', did it have anything to do with Akuze? Or even Torfan? Surely something must have felt wrong before the Thresher Maws? Anything at all Ms. She-"

He was stopped short as Kitana rose off the couch, sliding her legs so they landed squarely on the carpeting, constantly shifting her weight. Her knees were still bandaged and one of her legs was in a cast. She used no crutches however.

As she stood, her simple blue shirt, N7 logo on the right shoulder, revealed several lacerations on her arms, including many deep scars. She turned her head slowly and he could see her right cheek had large stitching done to it, indicating it had been ripped or cut open. He sat, mouth agape as she glided through the room, her broken leg distinctly absent in her gait.

As she reached the door, Denoire shot up, almost tossing the pad aside on the floor in his haste.

"Ms. Shepard wait! What are you?"

"Sorry, Doc, time's up. No need for me to sit around here any longer…"

He was confused and shot a glance at his watch.

Sure enough it was 3:00 in the afternoon, to the second.

_How?_

He wondered as she slipped out the door. She hadn't been wearing a watch and no clock hung in his office. _Her omni-tool never activated… _

_The slamming of the door snapped him and he rushed towards it, afraid to let his possible last chance get away._

"_SHEPARD!" he yelled down the hall. _

_She continued her unhindered stride. He ran to her, almost bumping into her as she came to a sudden stop. _

"_Please! Off the records, just tell me something I can take back…" _

_He knew this could seal his fate as a licensed therapist. He was pushing his patient too hard and even talking to her off the clock. Both were punishable by immediate termination. _

"_Commander, I" _

_She turned slightly to acknowledge his presence. _

"_Tell this to the Council and Alliance then…what I did was nothing more than my job. I'm a marine and only paid to go to war and keep the casualties to acceptable losses. I have no regrets about my actions, though I am deeply sorry they cost the lives of so many soldiers, young and old. However, " she rounded on him as she continued. "They were marines like me and damn well knew the price they would have to pay for the success of the mission. Everyone is expendable. Even me." _

_She glared at him, their faces inches from each other's. _

_Her eyes began flaring and the red ring acted as if it were a living being, growing and feeding of her anger. He slowly released the breath he didn't even realize he had taken as she turned back around and continued walking. _

_Sighing heavily now that he was alone, or as alone as he could be with an office full of eager eavesdroppers. He turned slowly and activated his omni-tool as he made his way back to his office. _

_Accessing the audio recorder, he clipped the parts he needed and sent them to his personal terminal. _

"_Damn bureaucrats." _

_He muttered to nobody as he closed the doors to his office, activating the interactive lock and sealing it red. _

_He slumped in his hard backed leather chair and just stared at the terminal, already regretting the report he was having to type up. Kitana walked out of the building only to be greeted by harsh sun light. She fought the urge to squint however and made her way through the crowded and noisy streets to get to a taxi hub. Her omni-tool began glowing and she ordered the cheapest cab she could afford. _

_Waiting several minutes, shifting from one foot to another, her mind began feeling fuzzy and knew the drugs were still coursing through her. _

_She wasn't supposed to know of the Remrull drug they gave her, but she hadn't survived this long without gaining intelligence on her own. As the credit transfer was completing, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small, cylindrical container. _

_Popping the top, she removed an inch long cigarette and fished a lighter out of her other pocket. Fidgeting slightly, she struck the lighter, ignited the end and snapped the lighter away. Rather than actually smoking it, she rearranged her fingers and held it under her nose, allowing the burning smoke to waft to her sinuses. She inhaled deeply. It was an addiction like any other however. _

_The cigarettes she had were cut so they burned fast on their own. The only thing she was addicted to was the smell. Burning chemicals and wood were the only thing that settled her down. The shaking in her left hand stopped as fast as it began. _

_It was already half way gone, and she grew frustrated she had only been able to get three good inhales off of it. The habit formed on Torfan, as she lay in the hospital bed. The smell of burning wood, other species of flora and many chemicals burned her nostrils for weeks. It was the only thing that reminded her she was alive at this point. _

_That and the memories. _

_God how she would love to forget it all. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Flashes of gunfire, screaming and the all encompassing blaze of the fires as they scorched the surrounding forested areas, a sickening odor in the air gagging many. _

_Breathing as deeply as she could, she inhaled the last of the cigarette as it burned out in her hands. In an instant, the mental barrage stopped and she opened her eyes, that were now glowing slightly more than usual. _

_Just as the sky taxi pulled up to the dock, her omni-tool began beeping, indicating she had an incoming message. Snapping it on, she slid her fingers across the holographic interface until she found it. It was an audio message. She played it. _

"_Commander Shepard!," _

_It was Captain Anderson. The serious bark in his voice made her snap to attention, despite the looks she received from dozens of passerby's. _

_He continued. _

"_The reports I've received from Denoire are entirely disappointing Shepard. I know what you've been through on Torfan was extreme, and these sessions aren't what I wanted for you to do on your first week back, but nonetheless, your cooperation is needed! I can't keep Udina from barring you forever. I need your help with this Shepard. Again, contact me ASAP." _

_With that, the message clicked, indicating it stopped. _

"_Dammit." She sighed as she opened the door to the taxi. _

_Rather than driving herself, she deposited more credits to activate the auto-pilot and input the coordinates to her apartment. With a rising whine, it began its ascent and shot off down several streets, Shepard fighting with her conscience mind. Part of her was still reeling from her therapy session, while the other was agitated with anticipation at the chewing she was going to receive from Anderson. _

"_Fuck you Udina…" She muttered as deep sleep snared her._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 is up and I apologize for the delay. Thank you for your reviews and comments. All forms of criticism and reviews/comments are welcome. Insert coin for the good times.

* * *

><p>Sleep came in waves of terror and fear for Shepard.<p>

She was still exhausted from her session and sleep was like a chain constricting around her entire body like a snake of metal, constantly suffocating her and dragging her back whenever she fought to wake up.

It was always like this.

Inside the cabin, shouting could be heard followed by the sounds of fists impacting steel and pleather interior. Her broken leg constantly being slammed around, imitating running and kicking movement.

Her head thrashed like a mad beast's, hitting everything, swearing and shouting spewed every few seconds but went unheard.

Many of her wounds began seeping fresh blood, their fresh stitching coming undone.

The tear on her cheek was beginning to split yet again but it still held fast.

It was several minutes before this stopped and the only sound was ragged breathing and whimpering as a single tear that threatened to spill over finally broke free of its confines and began its travel halfway down her face, leaving a salty trail before being wiped away.

Slumping into the seat, she crawled into herself into a fetal position as the car continued silently speeding through the city air way.

/ààà/

Citadel Embassies 18:30 Standard galactic hours

In a brightly lit office filled with abundant décor, ranging from simple paintings to full bodied, intricate sculptures, modeled after beings either long dead or only existing in the mind of their creator, a single man finished speaking into his Omni-tool.

"…Again, contact me ASAP." He finished as he snapped the wrist tool off.

He held the demeanor of a man taxed with the weight of the world, and he was finally reaching his breaking point.

His face was hard but held a kind undertone that seemed to only reveal itself to those he trusted. His blue naval suit was perfectly tailored and was crisp in every spot. Completely void of wrinkles or creases, though the opposite was said about his face.

His dark skin looked aged well beyond his current year. Just part of the job, he would chalk it up to.

He was young in age but held the physical finesse of a man who had was well aged into his years.

Sagging bags under his eyes seemed to hold knowledge not meant for most Captains his age, and his eyes were gateways to events he had personally seen that seemed to ripple through the fabric of history.

A stronger man, there were few equals, A most dangerous enemy, even fewer could compare. Unfortunately, this didn't stop Udina as he continued his tirade in the other room, making himself heard clearly despite being several doors down the corridor.

Two doors were the only entrance and exits to the small office.

One led directly to the elevator. The other led through a series of interconnecting hallways that continuously looped around each other and the Embassies of several different species all connected in the Presidium. David Anderson was able to get a moment's reprieve from the tiring antics of Udina who was yelling his argument to the Council.

Anderson simply adjusted his suit, cracked his neck and walked back through the door on the back wall that would bring him back to the Human Embassy.

As he walked, he nodded his head in acknowledgement to other Citadel Embassy officers he passed. He noticed many offices were not decorated as the one he had just snuck into. They were covered with terminals and seemed bare of anything that resembled the species embassies that resided there.

_Whoever owned that office had to be damned important. _

He thought as he rounded another corner, passing a Volus who was waddling by, Datapads stacked beneath his stubby arms. He nodded to the alien but only received a raspy "Bah" in return.

Anderson's eye twitched in aggravation slightly but he quickly dismissed it.

There were far more important things to be concerned with instead of one cranky Volus.

_Like helping Shepard survive this damned mock trial. _

He thought bitterly as he arrived at the entrance to the Human Embassy. He was about to open the door when he could hear Udina vehemently arguing that Shepard

"…is a monster! How could we continue to allow a woman of her status to continue",

He slams his fist into his desk as he shouts,

"to represent mankind like this? She has…"

"Done nothing any other soldier in her position would have done given the circumstances." Major Kyle shot out as he snapped upright quickly from his chair.

It almost clattered to the floor before being caught by Kyle and readjusted.

Udina simply glared at the man.

His gray hair was now wild and seemed to be throwing itself all about Udina's head from his continuing yelling and arguing.

Major Kyle however seemed to only keep getting cooler and cooler, until just then that is. His face was still impassive but his heaving chest betrayed the look of confidence in his eyes with quickly rising anger.

"Gentlemen, if we can not continue this debate in a civilized manner, I will have to settle matters with the Batarian governments myself and hope this Shepard can defend herself."

The voce belonged to Tevos, the Asari Councilor. Though her voice was soft and almost musical in its own right, there was a heavy power that conveyed the words, causing a bucket of ice cold water to be thrown into the much heated debate.

This was the moment Anderson decided to enter the room.

The door clicked open and a quiet rush of wind announced his presence. All heads snapped to his direction. As he entered, Anderson surveyed the room, steeling himself.

To his left stood the Asari Councilor. She remained seated but still seemed to commandeer the room with her presence, and even voice. Major Kyle was across from her, his blue naval uniform was ruffled and unruly as he continued fuming in his seat, recovering from his last outburst. He seemed nervous after the threat of the Asari. His gaze shifted left as he sighed inaudibly.

A Batarian Ambassador was seated across from either Udina and Kyle, several other representatives beside him. Many other humans were sitting or standing, all trying to find a way to make their presence noticed or heard in the office space. He noticed with furrowed eyebrows that neither the Salarian nor Turian Councilor were present.

Unsure of what to make of it, he assumed they decided human and Batarian matters were beneath their notice. He snorted quietly at the thought as he began walking to the center of the room.

At last his gaze settled on the one man who refused to cease his actions, almost refusing to even acknowledge Anderson's reentry.

Donnel Udina. The human Ambassador. He was still standing, his right fist clenched at his side, crooked back some as his other hand had an index finger shot out, jabbing accusingly at Kyle with conviction. He was visibly shaking some, no doubt from rage and his face was deep red. Sweat beaded on his forehead, almost causing it to glisten. His white suit was still smooth and in place, though there were some signs of damping under his arms and collar. He turned suddenly, his mouth in mid word as a scowl flashed across his face, disappearing as soon as it made its presence. He seemed to check his rage as his face lightened and the red faded away.

He pulled in his outstretched hand and feigned a cough into it before addressing Anderson, who was now standing beside him.

"Glad you were able to come back and join us, Captain Anderson. I was afraid your phone call would have distracted you from this conference."

Anderson's eyebrows narrowed slightly at the tone Udina had used when greeting him. The sardonic tone was thick and hardly concealed. This went unheard by the Asari, or at least she didn't say anything to contradict this. She flashed a smile as she inclined her head, Anderson doing the same with a crisp salute.

"Yes, please let there be no further interruptions from this as we have many issues that need to be handled." Udina then spoke up. "Yes, but please, do tell us who was so important, you would leave in the middle of 'this",

He gestured vaguely to the room full of marines, Batariandiplomats and other personal.

"I would think you would want to protect your precious Shepard from the justice she deserves."

Anderson gave no acknowledgement but a slight turn of his head to stare down Udina.

"That is none of your business." He snapped quickly.

He could swear the man was grinning.

"Captain Anderson's personal matters are not the topic at hand here. What we should be discussing are-" "What we're discussing? That man over there continues to threaten one of MY commanders with a dishonorable discharge! This is a mockery and slander!"

He shouted as he once more stood up, slamming his fist into the desk top in front of him. He was jabbing his finger at Udina with the other. "Yes I could hear quite clearly from the other side of the doors." Anderson responded neutrally.

The Asari councilor simply stood from her chair, though to Anderson, it was as if she ascended from it, and made her way around the room to the Batarian Ambassadors who were sitting quietly but held hungry smiles on their faces, eager with anticipation. She began addressing them.

"Ambassador Sa'tor, you understand that the Batarians have lost their right to a seat in the Embassies correct?"

She stood there as the Batarian rolled one of his eyes around in a derisive manner before responding, folding his arms before saying,

"Yes, we, the Batarian species recognize we are no longer on the Embassies, but that gives the humans NO RIGHT to invade a warehouse planet and decimate everything in sight. We lost valuable resources and data there! WE DEMAND COMPENSATION!"

He roared as he began leaning forward menacingly, one of his arms gently banging the edge of the central table. All four of his eyes narrowed as they shot back and forth between the Asari and human representatives.

The three other Batarians seemed to nod and agree with him as they began chatting amongst themselves. Tevos began speaking again.

"Then you also understand the reasons for your expulsion from the Embassies correct? Members of your race were solely responsible for the attack on the human colony of Elysium. And those that weren't were concluded to be hired mercenaries from Batarian Warlords. You must understand the difficulty it is to form a proper trial for these charges."

She turned her back to them as she focused her attention on Anderson and Udina. The Batarians began arguing in outrage. Many slamming their fists on the table as they rushed forward to the Asari Councilor. The mix of human representatives and ambassadors also began arguing and yelling in retaliation. Threats were being tossed before Tevos flashed biotic energy through her eyes, causing everyone to either cease their yelling or snap to attention. Udina was the only one who seemed unphased by the whole procession.

He almost seemed to smile.

Anderson remained neutral in his expressions but his mind was a constant tempest of worry and doubt. Shepard was one of the best soldiers he had met and the damn most resourceful. Hell, she should have been in one of the upper classes, Infiltrator or Soldier even. But the ferocity she used her biotics and her field usage of her shotgun proved her to be a lethal Vanguard. If anyone was going to get her out of this mess, it was her. She never went without a fight. Even to the damned hospital.

"We demand justice for the female soldier known as the 'Demoness,' that destroyed many of our brothers and valuable resources! She should be discharged from your human military and forced to work in a Batarian Labor Camp!"

The others agreed as he smiled smugly. More shouting from the humans.

"Commander Shepard had little to nothing to do with the destruction of your damn fortress! Besides, the woman was a hero! She single handedly ensured the survival of over 60% of my men! I was horrified by what the Batarians were considering 'precious resources' and …"

He faltered as his words began to choke in his throat, shudders racked his body as he fought to control his rage and how the memories of the things he had seen continued to haunt his every waking day. He cleared his throat as all eyes seemed to bore in on him. Finding the strength, he continued.

"If it wasn't for Shepard, hell we'd have lost more men back there!"

Kyle was once again jumping for Shepard's defense. Udina however gave a counter.

"And what of her actions on Akuze, hmmm? How she single handedly led her team to their grave! She damn well knew what a Thresher Maw nest looked like but continued on, despite the reports given to her!"

Udina was flailing his arms and hands in the air for emphasis with every word he spoke.

Anderson flinched at the mention of Akuze.

A bloody massacre they called it.

He could remember that day only too well.

"Despicable human vermin. They judge an entire race based on the actions of the few. Yet here we are discussing the fate of ONE human woman, while the others protest her actions are not reflective of their government or precious Alliance."

The Batarian Ambassador wrinkled his nostrils in disgust and gave a derisive snort, crossing his arms. Councilor Tevos shifted her gaze towards him.

"The matters of one Shepard, Kitana are the concerns of this administration review. I will remind you this is not a court case and will not become one unless more pressing issues are brought forth."

She began pacing back and forth. And the same goes to Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. As well was the Major Kyle. "

"Then just what is the damn purpose of this, this backdoor trial then?"

It was Major Kyle once again. Councilor Tevos seemed to have lost her patience with him and ordered several C-Sec guards to remove him from the Embassy. He went silently but swatted at the Turian guards that clasped his wrists in their vice like grips. He just glared at them when they moved to the side and the doors sealed shut behind him.

Anderson was feeling the venom of agitation in his mind as well, though he went at a much more civilized route at ridding it from his body.

"Councilor Tevos,"

He spoke up. Udina shot him a look but Anderson ignored it as he stepped forward.

"I can understand your purpose for being here, as well as the Batarian Ambassador, but why are we discussing two different topics in one hearing. And if this is a formal hearing for Shepard's discharge, why aren't we discussing it in private, rather than in front of a Council member and Batarians?"

He held a strong posture and his voice was strong.

"Yes, on the matters of the Batarians and the discharge of Commander Shepard, the two cases have inadvertently become intertwined. The Batarian Ambassador wants the human responsible for the burning and decimation of their property to be held responsible, and the discharging of Commander Shepard would seem to be most appropriate, if found worthy of such a disciplinary action."

"Yes, but why is this not being discussed in a formal courtroom. Shepard should have a chance to defend herself, especially if she is being charged by the Batarians."

Anderson countered sharply. Udina seemed to be almost impressed by his political intrigue.

"Commander has been deemed unfit for a court room setting at this time. She has refused to cooperate with a councilor and there is absolute reason she will refuse to adhere to court law. Ambassador Sa'tor has requested the two issues be merged, believing this would resolve the conflicts together. Unfortunately this has barred your case from making it to trial and he has refused to diverge the two. Now, if-"

"So the Council's mediator with a bunch of spoiled Batarians? Trying to keep face or some secret financial support?"

The voice immediately caused for everyone's head to snap in the direction of the door.

It was Nihlus. The Turian Spectre.

Tevos furrowed her eyes at the further interruption in the hearing.

He continued walking forward, the doors closing behind him. Noone saw them open, or even saw him come in. Holding a datapad, he approached the Asari Councilor, a certain 'pride' in his walk,as a man who held valuable data would if he found the person that needed it, Anderson deduced.

The Turian gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement. Tevos spoke up.

"Ah, Nihlus, and to what do I owe the purpose of this…meeting?"

She allowed an edge of aggrevation seep into her voice.

"I believe I have a compromise between the humans and the Batarians. If you'll hear it out."

Tevos nodded, inclining a hand for him to continue. Udina however looked shocked.

"Just what is HE doing here? This is a matter that DOES NOT concern Spectres."

He was upright, pushing against the top of his desk with open palms, face shooting out. Anderson shot him a look and folded his arms as he replied,

"I would appreciate anything you have Nihlus, Udina, this is a far larger matter here. We should hear him out."

"Just what are you up to Anderson?"

He seemed to hiss as he straightened himself out. The Batarian however, gave a much more disapproving outburst.

"The Turian has no place here! I order you to make him leave at once!"

"What's the matter, nervous around someone who can work outside the law, hunting down those he deems unabiding of the law…?"

He taunted in a threatening manner. This seemed to shut all the Batarians up as they simply glared at him. The other human representaitves were silenced by his arrival.

Tevos just looked back to him and told him to continue, the only sound Udina's ragged breathing until,

"I have been studying Shepard for quite some time and, the Council will agree with me on this, " He pauses as he looks to Tevos, " Commander Shepard will solve several problems with one decision…she is to be made a nominated Spectre."

This was greeted by several mixed responses. Mostly excited whisperings among the Alliance represntatives, skeptical murmers and Udina's own input.

"How can the Council even consider this? She isn't even deemed for combat, or even a return to the Alliance! How could-YOU!"

He wheeled towards Anderson, finger jutting out, nearly crushing into his chest.

"You did this! Didn't you? Of all the other human soldiers to pick from, you just had to pick HER-"

"The decision was of my own. Not Captain Anderson's."

Nihlus stated, completey causing Udina to choke on his words, wheeling wide eyed to face the Turian.

"She has shown a great dedication to finishing her missions and has surprised many, including me, in her tenacity and determination to not only ensure her survival, but that of her fellow comrades. She was a butcherer of her enemies, as she is known to several of her people, even quoted as being called a 'Demoness', but her records are fact. I already have the backing of the other Council members and only need your approval before we go forth with the proceedings." He paused a she handed Tevos the Datapad.

Anderson looked on, a knot of relief and worry both straining his mind. He had been pushing for a human Spectre, even attempting to become one himself, but it was met with utter failure, thanks to another Turian Spectre. A smile seemed to edge into Tevos's face.

"I apologize for my curt tone earlier. Had I known this was the purpose, I would have moved things along faster."

She took the datapad and began reading over several things while Sa'tor continued to fidget with his hands and glance nervously around the room. Small exchange of comments were exchanged once more, yet Udina spoke again, this time in a much more refined manner.

"Councilor, you do not seriously wish for THIS woman to be the represantative of the Humans do you? So many more deserving candidates are out proving themselves now. Wouldn't one of-"

He was cutoff by Anderson.

"Thank you Nihlus, and I must ask if this was the true purpose to this meeting."

"If you are enquiring as to Nihlus's presence now and the Batarians, then yes. I saw it best to formally announce Commander Shepard's nomination into the Spectre Program. This will allow for the settling of many disputes. Even appeasing to the Batarians."

"And just how would this repay for our lost assets?" Sa'tor inquired.

"Because Commander Shepard's missions will be of your decisions, barring any wars break out and she is needed, and she will be at your use, just as much as the Council's, though our decissions WILL over ride yours if need be. Are these terms acceptable, Ambassador Sa'tor?"

The Batarian thought briefly before smiling greedily. "Yes. So the human will be an addition to our own forces then? Our will becoming that of the Councils' then?"

"Yes, but we do have final say over any assignments and will post pone any you enquire if need be." She stressed this a second time, also adding,

"And of course after the retrieval of a Prothean artifact on Eden Prime." More shocked discussion as Udina whispered to Udina,

"Are you sure this is the type of person you want representing humanity, and saving the Galaxy?"

"She's the only person who can."

"Fine. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

The disgust was heavy in his voice.

"Oh and Udina, how is the new ship coming along? I would like to see it in service before we go to Eden Prime."

"It's already in the docking bay, awaiting your orders, Captain. Would you like to know of the name?"

"I believe it was "Normandy" Correct?"

"Yes, after Normandy, during the Second World War."

"Good. A pivotal ship named after a pivotal battle."

/ààà/

The Sky taxi banked and leveled itself on the streets, landing in a designated parking spot next to a cheap looking Motel. The entire ride had lasted almost 45 minutes. Shepard had slept for the first 15. If it could even be called that, she remarked as she stepped out, careful of her still casted leg.

The last half hour or so had been spent in complete silence as she reflected on the events of the past few days, even going as far back as Torfan. As soon as she was clear of the shutle, she lit another cigarette and deeply inhaled.

The shuttle was gone by the time she snuffed it out, burning the end of her fingers once more. Tossing it on the ground, she continued into the Motel she had been staying at since her release from the hospital and would remain for the Duration of her sessions.

It wasn't in the worst condition, and it was by far from being the worst place Shepard had called home, but she constantly remarked how the Alliance could front for something more decent, as they were forcing her to go to these stupid things. Her eyes pulsed slightly as she walked towards the doors. As they parted to admit her entrance, a rather large man brushed past her, knocking into her.

The grumble of "Watch it woman" were quickly followed by "Oh JESUS I'm sorry..I didn't mean to, God please don't do anything…Please don't butcher me."

She just stared the larger man down. She curled her left hand into a fist, several knuckles cracking in a sick cacophony. He threw his arms up and walked at a fast pace backwards before making a full sprint, turning around. A small snort and she began walking again. Many people watched her but moved hastily to avoid the gaze of her eyes as they passed on the streets.

She entered her apartment without any more incidents and quickly activated her terminal and began calling Anderson. The message was rushed but she remembered it exactly.

He was the only one trying to fight for her and defending her actions.

Everyone else wanted her gone.

He saw the true soldier within. Just as soon as the call was placed, it was immediately answered.

There was a delay as the channel was encrypted and Anderson appeared as a still image for several seconds before everything was synced.

She snapped a salute and sat when dismissed.

"Glad to hear from you Sheaprd, I have some good news."

"And just what might that be sir?" He was directly to the point and she didn't want to waste time.

"I was able to get you reinstated and you are now declared free of your therapy sessions with Dr. Denoire." "Sounds like he'll be happy, but just what happened sir? How were you able to get me reinstated so fast?" She was relieved and wanted to get back to her duty as soon as possible.

"Doesn't matter. All that does is their's a new assignment for you. And it starts at 7:00 tomorrow. Get some sleep Shepard. You'll need it."

With that he was out and she was alone in the room, nothing but the automated air filters churning. Wanting to waste no time, she took a shower, making sure to tend to some of the wounds that had reopened and began bleeding once more and went to bed, crawling ontop of the covers, lying on her back in nothing but a grey tank top with blue shorts she had stored in a traveling case and closed her eyes, hands folded over her chest.

Her shotgun propped in a next to her, safety off.

A habit that she knew would never die.

* * *

><p>Yes, I will be adding some OC missions to replace the majority I skip over from the main story. I will try to tie them in to the missions i'm altering, while others will be their own.<p> 


End file.
